Xmas Sparkle
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR][cowritten with csibugman] Xmas time and it's time to get the tree.


Xmas Sparkle  
  
Author: moggie&csibugman  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Xmas time and it's time to get the tree.  
  
Spoilers: none.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Note: Moggie and CSIbugman have got together to bring you a short Christmas fic. Enjoy and tell us what you think.  
  
Sara popped her head out from behind heavily green branch. "This one."  
  
Grissom sighed. "No"  
  
"What about this one?" Sara asked, moving along the line.  
  
Again, he replied. "No"  
  
"Griss."  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Are we going to buy a tree or not?" She inquired, stepping out into the small corddor of trees.  
  
Nodding slowly, he answered. "Yes."  
  
Moving down a few metres, she stopped. "This one?"  
  
Standing and admiring the tree briefly, he shruged. "Hmm, maybe."  
  
Sara grinned. "That's progress at least."  
  
Shooting her a mock glare, he said firmly. "Sara."  
  
Giggling, she turned back to the trees. "Sorry, I just don't know what the big deal is."  
  
Grissom's head whirled round. "The big deal!"  
  
Sara roles her eyes and lets out a breath.  
  
"Sara the big deal is this is our first Christmas and I want the perfect tree, not some Charlie Brown tree."  
  
Smirking at him, she tried to get her point across to him. "Grissom, a tree is a tree."  
  
Giving in to her smile, he sighed. "Fine, a tree is a tree."  
  
Grissom walked over to the tree that he felt was the perfect Charlie Brown tree.  
  
Sara, standing with her hands on hips, looked at Grissom like he had lost his mind.  
  
Giving it a firm shake, he grinned. "Ok, we have a tree. Lets go and get the decorations."  
  
"I don't think so. I am not going to put decorations on that thing. I don't even know how to describe how that tree, looks." Sara walked over to take the tree from him. Dragging it back and telling the man to give her the money back, the young man was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
Grissom approached her with furrowed brows, her actions confused him. "What are you doing, Sara? A tree is a tree remember?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, she told him. "Back off bug man. I will get the tree and we are leaving"  
  
Grissom waitied until Sara had walked off on her quest, before he started laughing. He knew Sara would never let him leave with the tree.  
  
Returning with a much larger, fuller tree, she smiled. "Ok, we have a tree, grab it and go, bug man."  
  
Grissom was looking at the tree, wondering how he was going to get the tree on the roof of the Tahoe without hurting himself.  
  
Spotting the question, she pointed out. " You need some help, the guy back there, said he would help if needed."  
  
Grunting a rply, he grabbed the tree. "Go get him,"  
  
Once in the Tahoe, deciding where to go for decorations was an easy wall- mart.  
  
"Ok, decorations and nothing else. I am not staying in here all night."He warned.  
  
Sara glanced at him. "Relax ok. Get a buggy and follow."  
  
"I like these, they are traditional."  
  
Sara agreed, she liked tradition.  
  
After buying everything they needed for their perfect tree, they made their way back to Grissom's townhouse.  
  
Once inside, Grissom adjusted his hold on the tree. "Ok, I have the stand put together, lets set it in and get it centred."  
  
Sara surprised that Grissom was really getting in to this.  
  
"Don't forget to put water in there or it will die." She reminded, standing back slightly.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he started mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Ok, we have to put the lights on. You want top or bottom?"  
  
Sara laughed out loud at the statement.  
  
Scowling playfully at her, he said. "Get your mind out of the gutter Sidle."  
  
"Can't help it when you talk like that." She smiled brightly at him.  
  
Turning his attention back to the tree, he nodded to himslef. "Ok, lets start at the bottom and work our way up."  
  
After six sets of lights and a very dizzy Sara, the tree was glowing.  
  
Grissom was still laughing at Sara, over getting tangled in the lights and almost knocking over the tree.  
  
"Alright bug man, hang the balls. I am not getting near that tree for a few."  
  
Giving in, he grabbed the balls. "Ok, but you get to put the garland on."  
  
Sara went to the kitchen to make some coffee, thinking to herself 'if the gang could see this.'  
  
"Ok, time for you to put the garland on." He called out to her.  
  
Sara was placing the last set of garland on the tree when she lost her footing and started to tip over the tree, trying very hard to handle the tree and not fall, threw the tree. Sara yelled for Grissom to get in here.  
  
Grissom ran in and stopped dead in his tracks. All he could see was the tree lying on its side and Sara's feet in the air around it. Grissom walked over not sure what to say or do at this point. He knew if he laughed as bad as he wanted to, Sara would do some serious body damage to him.  
  
Taking the softer approached, he asked. "Honey are you ok? What happened" He was still trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Her muffled voice nearly set him off. "You ass. Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to, so just get the tree off me first."  
  
Grissom grabbed the tree and stood it back up. Reaching down to help Sara, he lost it. He was laughing so hard, started to cry. He had to sit down before he fell down. Sara sat up and looked at Grissom, trying her best to look mad, but she lost it too.  
  
Sara moved over and sat between Grissom's legs.  
  
"Well, at least the tree is still somewhat normal looking." He commented, laughing the entire time.  
  
"You know, this is the most fun I have ever had decorating a tree." She shared, looking up at him over her shoulder.  
  
Grissom wrapped his arms around her. "Next year, lets get one of those small trees with decorations already on it."  
  
Huffing playfully, she asked. "Next year? You're sure I'll still be around next year?"  
  
Letting go of her arms, he moved his hand to touch her face, looking into her eyes.  
  
Grissom nodded. "You'll be here, Mrs. Grissom."  
  
Sara turned around to face him. "Grissom, are you saying what I think you're saying? 'Cause there is no taking this back."  
  
Smiling into her eyes, he asked. "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"  
  
Sucking in a gasp, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing all over his face, telling him 'yes' between kisses.  
  
Grissom pulled out a ring from his pocket and pushed it onto her finger, planting the biggest smacking kiss on her lips.  
  
The end for now! 


End file.
